Welcome to the family -mafia au-
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: the mafia family is back, claiming the city by any means necessary. the loud house AU


**what up everyone, I'm back with my mafia au, this is another fanfic with no upload date so that just mean I will update whenever I feel like it or can. anyway hope y'all enjoy**.

"Lynn and Lucy do you two remember the plan?" Lincoln asked his sister's as they was in his room which was an kinda large attic, since the house only had 6 rooms so each sister had to share a room while he gotten the attic of the house.

"Yeah, we got it all under control, they won't know what will hit them" Lynn smiled while Lucy had nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I believe in you two" Lincoln told them making them smile a bit before they had left his room while Lincoln had laid on his bed, thinking to himself why these two would be best for this job.

Lynn was one of Lincoln older sister's, she also was not like other girl's her age, she was into sports, working out, and proving that she was the best; better than anyone, and she wouldn't think twice about punching anyone in the face who told her different but she was too cocky for her over good but that is why her younger sister, Lucy was a good match for her.

Lucy was one of Lincoln younger sisters, just like Lynn she wasn't like girls her age, she had lived in the shadows, writing poetry about how she hate people and how her heart bleed black, trying to talk to the death, she had spent so much time in the shadow her skin had turned a light gray but aside from all that, she was Lynn roommate and spent the most time with her so they had slightly had a better understanding of each other even though they would occasionally fight, they still made a good team because they had slightly balanced each other.

Lincoln had sat up and pulled out an pocket knife as he started to laugh quietly before he grabbed the tip of the knife and threw it at a picture of a guy on the wall, hitting him in between his eyes "we are coming at you" he said with a small smile as he went back to planning while Lynn and Lucy gotten dressed before they had left.

The sound of music filled the casino as everyone inside was laughing and having a good time as they was smoking, drinking, and gambling away any worry they had.

Lynn stood at a empty blackjack table in a suit, shuffling the card while 3 guys had walked up to table "hey there cutie, how much for a round" one of the guys said with a grin.

Lynn smirked and looked at them "max bet is $1000 but this table is for real men, not little boys, so why don't you play at another table" she said making they smirked at her.

"Heh you are cocky bitch aren't ya" one of the guys said as they sat at the table and pulled out over $1000 dollars worth of chips on the table, making her smile.

"Aces are high, jokers are low" Lynn said before she had started the game while another girl had brought them drinks.

The game had continued to go for awhile while the guy's had kept drinking and would occasionally win a hand, Lynn smirked and clear her throat "last hand boys, let's make this a hand to remember" she smiled as all 3 had went all in.

"Hell yeah, we got this" one of the guys laughed.

"Damn right, the boss is going to be happy with this win" another one laughed as all 3 was a bit wasted which exactly what Lynn wanted.

"Alright boy's here we go" Lynn smile as she had played the hand normally, after a few interesting choices, the guys had won making them cheer.

"Well look at that, not so cocky now are you!?" One of the guys laughed while Lynn had smiled and shake her head

"Let me get your chips" Lynn said as a girl had came and brought each of them a drink, all 3 of the guys had started to chugged their drinks while Lynn had slowly reached under the table.

Lynn let out a yell as she had jumped over the table with a crowbar in hand and slammed it down against the middle guy skull, breaking his skull in half as he had dropped to the ground.

the other 2 guys had quickly drop their drinks as they had tried to reach for their gun but Lynn had quickly slammed the crowbar against the guy on the left of her, skill killing him instantly.

The last guy had pulled out his gun to shoot her but nothing happened as he pulled the trigger "looking for this?" A voice said quietly making him look to the table and saw Lucy in a suit, holding the clip for his gun, before he could react Lynn had tackled him to the ground and started to bashed his face in with the crowbar while everyone had looked away, unable to watch.

After all was done, Lynn had blood on her clothes and face, with a wide smiled as she stood over the dead bodies while Lucy had took an eye from each of the bodies, Lynn had jumped up on the poker table "thanks ya for your corporation, and if y'all are smart then you will act like this night had never had happened unless you want to end up like them" Lynn had called out as she had pointed to the dead bodies, smirking at no one had even looked at them, she had jumped down from the table "let's go Lucy" she said as she had started to leave with Lucy right beside her, smiling as she looked at the eyes she had collected.

Lynn and Lucy walked home and went straight to Lincoln room, where he was currently mapping out a plan, he had heard them come in his room making him chuckle a bit "heh not bad, faster than I thought" he said as he looked back at the two who was smiling at him despite the fact Lynn still had blood on her.

Lincoln smiled and walked up to them and hugged them, before they had hugged him back "I'm proud of y'all" he told them making them chuckle.

"Hehe we love ya too" Lynn said and Lucy had nodded, agreeing with her.

They had broke the hug as the two had started to leave Lincoln room "don't forget, tomorrow is your hour of training" Lynn had called out as her and Lucy had left, going to their room

"Damn it" Lincoln groan as he went to finished mapping out the next part of his plan, already feeling the hell that Lynn was about to put him though with her style of training

**there we go, I'm ending it here. I'm planning on doing a story with all of the sisters and Lincoln last since he is pretty much the boss, anyway I hope y'all had enjoy this chapter. like, comment, and see ya whenever I update this again. **


End file.
